Магнитотерапия (статическое поле)
thumb|200px|Кольцо из [[магнетита]] Магнитотерапи́я ( ) — группа методов альтернативной медицины, подразумевающих применение статического магнитного поля. От этих методов следует отличать лечение электромагнитными полями, применяющееся в современной доказательной медицине, например, транскраниальную магнитную стимуляцию. Согласия относительно того, считать ли магнитотерапию лечебным методом, в мировом медицинском сообществе нет. Эти методы одними странами (в частности, СССРМинистерство здравоохранения СССР. Приказ от 21 декабря 1984 г. N 1440 Об утверждении условных единиц на выполнение физиотерапевтических процедур, норм времени по массажу, положений о физиотерапевтических подразделениях и их персонале и РоссиейПравительство Москвы. Комитет здравоохранения. Приказ от 12 октября 2001 г. N 454 «О метрологическом обслуживании физиотерапевтической аппаратуры») признаются медицинскими, физиотерапевтическими, а другими (в частности, США) нет. Всемирная организация здравоохранения считает, что имеющейся на сегодняшний день информации о возможных долгосрочных или отсроченных последствиях воздействия на здоровье людей статических магнитных полей недостаточно для окончательных выводов, и работает в направлении изучения и оценки рисков для здоровья человека, которые представляют эти поля . Практикующие магнитотерапию заявляют, что воздействие статического магнитного поля оказывает положительный эффект на здоровье человека, однако в западных странах, с их развитой системой клинических исследований, распространено мнение о невозможности заявляемых положительных эффектов, об отсутствии их достоверного подтверждения. Зачастую магнитотерапия характеризуется как псевдонаука . Виды применяемых магнитных полей Применяемые в медицинских целях магнитные поля могут быть переменными (высоко- или низкочастотными) или постоянными. При этом как постоянные, так и переменные магнитные поля можно использовать как в непрерывном, так и в импульсном (прерывистом) режимах; в зависимости от метода, импульсы могут иметь различную частоту, длительность и формуМагнитотерапия // Малая медицинская энциклопедия. Быстрые колебания магнитного поля используются в современной медицинской диагностике (например в МРТ) и признаны эффективными в ортопедии , однако современные обзоры клинических исследований приходят к выводу, что в настоящий момент не существует достаточных свидетельств в пользу эффективности применения переменных магнитных полей в ортопедии''Mollon B., da Silva V., Busse J.W., Einhorn T.A., Bhandari M.'' Electrical stimulation for long-bone fracture-healing: a meta-analysis of randomized controlled trials // The Journal of bone and joint surgery. American volume. 2008 Nov;90(11):2322-30. PMID:18978400''Griffin X.L., Costa M.L., Parsons N., Smith N.'' Electromagnetic field stimulation for treating delayed union or non-union of long bone fractures in adults // Cochrane Database Syst Rev. 2011 Apr 13;(4):CD008471. PMID:21491410 и в некоторых других областях медицины. Метод альтернативной медицины под широко распространённым названием «магнитотерапия» подразумевает использование статического магнитного поля (обычно в виде постоянных магнитов, рекомендуемых к ношению на теле человека), которое практически не взаимодействует с человеческим организмом. Предполагаемый механизм действия При воздействии на ткани человека статического магнитного поля в них могут возникать электрические токи. Под их воздействием изменяются физико-химические свойства водных систем организма, ориентация крупных ионизированных биологических молекул (в частности, белков, в том числе ферментов) и свободных радикалов. Это влечет за собой преобразование скорости биохимических и биофизических процессов. Возможная переориентация жидких кристаллов, формирующих оболочку клетки и внутриклеточные мембраны, изменяет проницаемость этих мембран. Однако общего мнения о природе воздействия и его интенсивности сейчас нет. Клинические исследования, использующие двойной слепой метод, осложнены тем, что любой применяемый в исследованиях ферромагнитный образец может подсказать (путём притягивания металлических предметов), применяется ли магнитное воздействие или только плацебо. Магнит как лечебный метод По мнению сторонников магнитотерапии, влияние статических магнитных полей на организм человека осуществляется через нервные, иммунные и обменные процессы в тканях''Оржешковский В. В., Оржешковский Вас. В.'' Бишофитотерапия // Вестник физиотерапии и курортологии, 2005. № 3, С.62-71.. Спорный статус магнитотерапии как лечебного метода В России магнитотерапевтические методы признаны медицинскими и используются как в государственных больницахНижегородская детская клиническая больница — физиотерапевтическое отделение, так и в частных клиникахКлиника «Частный доктор» в физиотерапевтических кабинетах. Существует ряд академических медицинских публикаций, заявляющих о клинически доказанной эффективности магнитотерапевтического воздействияКлиническая медицина — Применение общей магнитотерапии при хирургическом лечении рака желудкаОбщесистемная магнитотерапия — Теория и практика. В США нормативы Управления по надзору за пищевыми продуктами и лекарственными препаратами (FDA) запрещают продажу и рекламу любых магнитотерапевтических продуктов как медицинских устройств, поскольку утверждения о лечебном эффекте таких устройств в США считаются необоснованными . В 2002 году в отчёте Национального научного фонда США магнитотерапия названа «полностью ненаучной» «Among all who had heard of therapy, 14 percent said it was very scientific and another 54 percent said it was sort of scientific. Only 25 percent of those surveyed answered correctly, that is, that it is not at all scientific».. Американские медицинские специалисты называют магнитотерапию псевдонаучным методом, объяснения механизмов её действия — «фантастическими», и утверждают об отсутствии клинических доказательств её эффективности. В то же время ежегодные мировые обороты индустрии магнитотерапии превышают миллиард долларов , только в США — $ 300 млн. Примечания Категория:Физиотерапия Категория:Альтернативная медицина